My Guilty Pleasure
by missallaina
Summary: This is a fic with Jonathan Groff, and Kevin McHale. I wrote this with someone in one of my RP's and if it gets some reviews, I'll put up some more of our threads :


_Jon was officially sick of moping around, feeling sorry for himself as Chord went around flirting everywhere. He needed a night out to just forget all of his troubles, and he knew he could count on Kevin to let him have a good time. They weren't terribly close, but he knew he could trust him. Jon pulled up to the bar and parked, spotting Kevin's car immediately. He walked over and kicked the tire of the car and smiled at him through the windshield._

Kevin was slightly down after his fallout with Heather, so he was listening to some songs, humming along in the car. He was just about to text Jon, to ask him where he was. He felt someone kick the tire of his car and jumped slightly, to see Jon smiling back at him. He chuckled and shook his head as he got out of the car and locked it. "Hey there Jon, how ya holding up?" He looked over at him as they walked through the doors into _the bar._

_Jon offered Kevin a small smile and shook his head. "I could be a lot better without Chord being a grade-A douche all over tumblr, but other than that, peachy." He said, rolling his eyes as they made it to the bar, Jon ordering his usual mixed drink. "How about you, handsome fox?" He joked, nudging him with a smirk._

Kevin shook his head slightly and smiled. "Well baby…." He chuckled and ordered a rum on the rocks and smiled. "I'd be a hell of a lot better if she loved me back." He sighed, thinking about the few words exchanged with Heather, and sighed as he took a sip of his drink. "Hey, I'm sorry about Chord though. That must suck."

_Jon shrugged and took a sip of the martini in front of him. "I invested a lot into him, and he threw me away like I was nothing." He said, shaking his head. "But anyway, maybe she'll come around soon, just hold out for some hope. Either that or discover your miraculous interest in men, it's a great scope of opportunity." He joked, winking at Kevin and nudging him. _

Kevin looked over at Jon and smiled as he ordered another drink. "Well, he doesn't know what he's missing. You're a great guy." He chuckled and blew a kiss at him, laughing at the various stares from the people around him. "Yeah I mean… I just don't know. I suppose it's my fault that she doesn't love me. She did at one point, and me being a guy, I ruined the one good thing I had." He smiled slightly and let out a soft sigh.

_Jon winked back at him. "Come back to my room, big boy." He joked, playing footsie with him jokingly. "Don't be so down on yourself now. You're an awesome guy, Kevin, maybe you need to find someone who is totally perfect for you, it's all a part of life." He smiled, finishing off his drink and ordering another drink. "Shit happens to make us stronger."_

Kevin blew little kisses at Jon, already slightly buzzed from his drink. "Maybe babe." He chuckled and winked again, "I know man I know, I just…" He shrugged and changed the subject. "I feel like singing around the bar. Ya'know? Just run around and sing at the top of my lungs." He looked over at Jon and smiled. "You in?"

_Jon chuckled at Kevin's kisses, blushing, partially from his drink, the other half from embarrassment. He clicked his tongue jokingly. His eyes landed on the empty stage and the piano and microphone. "Can you play piano?" He asked Kevin, starting to walk over to the stage. _

"I can give it a shot." He smirked and walked over to the piano as Jon took his place on stage. He stood up and announced to the bar: "Excuse me, everyone! Hi! I'm Kevin, and this is my buddy Jon, and we are going to sing for you whether you want to listen or not!" He chuckled and sat down at the piano and waited for his cue.

_Jon started singing Rolling in the Deep, tapping his foot to the song as sort of a percussion. He looked into the intrigued crowd and raised a brow, fiddling around with the mic stand as he got to the chorus. He belted out the lyrics, knowing that the words meant more than just singing it for drunken fun. This was his life at the moment, and damn it, he had to embrace it. As he reached the end, he climbed atop the piano, sitting and crossing his legs as he faded out the lyrics. He smiled as the crowd erupted with applause. "I think they like us, Kev."_

Kevin smiled and played along, getting into the sounds coming from the piano. He sang the chorus along with Jon, and even threw in a bit of improv from the piano. He chuckled and stood up as Jon jumped on the piano, and took a bow as soon as the crowd erupted in applause. He gestured towards Jon and smiled. "The mastermind behind our vocals, Jonathan Groff Everyone!" He chuckled as the applause grew louder and sipped on his drink.

_Jon blushed as people clamored over getting his picture, suddenly feeling a renewed sense of pride come over him as his smiled and signed autographs, all the while finishing his drink off. He stumbled over to Kevin, kissing his temple. "That was just…great. You were awesome up there, thanks for like, pushing me to go up there." He said, wrapping his arm around his shoulder before paying his tab. _

Kevin chuckled and nodded. "It's what us guys do." He shrugged and stood up, suddenly realizing how drunk he was and shook his head to stay focused. "Hey, we should head back, no more drinks." He said slurring his words slightly. "If we get any more drunk, we might have to just make out." He winked and playfully smacked _Jon's butt. _

_Jon smirked and played with Kevin's hair affectionately. "Aww, come on, you say that like it's a bad thing!" He joked. "I am in no condition to drive though. And I have nowhere to go back to." Jon said, leaning in close to Kevin. "You are getting awful friendly there, you an ass man?" He chuckled._

Kevin smirked and winked. "Who knows." He stumbled out of the bar with Jon and smiled. "You can come over my house and spend the night. I don't like being alone at night anyways." He shrugged and winked again. "I'm more of a lips man, and possibly an ass man." He laughed and hailed a cab and got in after Jon stumbled inside. He gave the cabbie his address and ruffled Jon's hair. "You are truly amazing Jon. You know that?"

_Jon blushed and leaned against him. "At least you think that, Kevin." He said, looking longingly at him. The guy was completely straight, he'd never try anything with Jon, but he could use the company. "You're a sweetheart, Kev, it's so refreshing." He said, following Kevin up to his place, holding loosely onto his hand._

"Someone's blushing!" He laughed and helped him into his house, and into the living room. "Do you want the bed or the couch? I mean I don't mind sharing my bed." He shrugged and tossed his shirt over the edge of the couch. "If your not tired you can stay up and watch tv or something?"

"_If you really don't mind sharing the bed, I mean, I'll take you up." He said, chewing on his lip as Kevin shed his shirt. "I just like to spoon." Jon smiled, finding himself traveling closer to Kevin. "I don't mean to sound…creepy, but you smell really nice, despite the bar smell and all that."_

Kevin smiled and shrugged. "You're not creepy at all, thank you." He smiled and walked with him into his room. "I sleep on this side usually, so you can sleep on that side. Do you want like.. pants and stuff to change into? The shower is open too if you want it." He smiled and bent down to his drawer to take out a pair of pants for himself and felt Jon staring at him. He turned around and half smirked. "See something you like?" He chuckled and winked at him.

_Jon felt a flutter in his chest and shook his head, ducking from the blush and stripping down to his boxers. "I, uh, usually just sleep in my boxers, if that's not totally weird." He chewed his lip again as he stole another look. "Uhm, I'm just gonna go and die from embarrassment." He chuckled, sitting on the bed._

Kevin laughed and shook his head. "Not weird at all. Let me just go hop in the shower and wash off this Bar smell." He smiled and walked out of the room, and took a quick shower. He walked back into the room, with the towel draped over his shoulder about 10 minutes later. "I'm back, and you've seem to have made yourself comfortable." He smiled and hung up his towel, before climbing into bed next to Jon. "Thanks for tonight."

"_No, thank you, you really helped bring up my mood tonight. It really helped me." He said, smiling wide at Kevin. "You're a great person, Kevin, I'm sorry Heather doesn't see that, she's missing out on a fantastic person." Jon said, touching his shoulder gently. _

He shrugged, suddenly feeling the urge to get another drink. "It's alright I guess. I am just sorry that Chord let such an amazing guy get away." He smiled and turned to face Jon. "He doesn't know what he let go."

_Jon shrugged at him, offering a weak smile to Kevin. "He let go of someone he never loved. It was over the fucking internet of all damn things." He said, shaking his head and looking back at him. "You're an amazing guy, Kevin, you're gonna make some girl really happy."_

"That just shows that he has no respect for you or his dignity." He shrugged. "Who knows." He smiled and looked over at Jon, and his eyes dropped to his lips for a half of a second and back up to meet his gaze. "What's it like kissing a guy?"

"_He didn't have respect for anything. He kissed someone else while we were together." Jon said, his heart nearly dropping as heard Kevin's question. "Uhm, it's not really too different from kissing a girl in the physical sense. I get a kinda spark when I kiss a guy, it's difficult to explain."_

Kevin thought for a minute and shrugged. "So if we kissed, it would be like.. normal?" He looked up at Jon and smirked slightly.

"_Depends on what you see when you close your eyes." Jon said, biting his lip and feeling his heart race. "Did you wanna try?"_

Without a work Kevin leaned in and pressed his lips against Jon's, and was taken back slightly when his lips started moving against his. He smiled and kissed him back eagerly.

_Jon tensed up and kissed Kevin back. He tangled a hand in his hair, groaning into his mouth. He shouldn't be feeling like this, this elation, after all, this guy was straight, it's not like anything would come of it._

Kevin moved closer to Jon, adrenaline coursing through his veins. He bit lightly at Jon's bottom lip, and shuddered slightly as Jon returned the bite. He traced his tongue along his bottom lip and smiled.

_Jon shuddered as he felt the space between them decrease. He pried his own mouth open and rubbing his tongue against Kevin's. He practically pulled Kevin on top of him._

Kevin shuddered slightly and straddled Jon, his lips breaking from his and kissing down his neck. He had no idea why their connection was this strong. He never thought about being bisexual, or even gay before. He kissed back up his jaw and pressed his lips back to his eagerly.

_Jon gasped for air, practically panting as Kevin kissed his neck and straddled him. "Y-you know what you're doing there…" He said, trying to hold back from getting hard against him. Jon kissed him hard and grabbed at his hair._

"I think I get a clue." Kevin smirked and pressed against him eagerly, curious as to what was going to happen next. He rolled them over so Jon was on top, pressing against Kevin. Kevin felt himself starting to get hard and he chuckled. "Sorry. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable."

_Jon gulped. "N-no, farthest thing from uncomfortable." He said, starting to subconsciously move against his hips, then kissing Kevin again. "If y-you start to feel uncomfortable, tell me when."_

Kevin groaned slightly and kissed him back before responding. "I think you're going to have to take charge here, I don't know what I'm doing." he managed to get out hoarsely before pressing his lips back to Jon's.

_Jon gasped. "W-well, I'm not sure if you wanna like full on…do it, probably not, so I'll just take charge." He said breathlessly, stripping them both down and rubbing his hard-on against Kevin's, kissing him hard. _

Kevin's breath hitched, as his lips moved in sync with Jon's. He wrapped his hands in Jon's hair and tugged slightly, never feeling the way he was before. He was nervous, but he trusted Jon. He felt himself grow harder at the touch of Jon's lips to his and he moaned against his lips.

_Jon froze up, looking to Kevin's eyes for approval before continuing. He felt his heartbeat race as he moved against him, not having felt this much intimacy in someone for a long while. Jon kissed him harder, gripping his waist for leverage of his hips. "W-what do you want? What are you c-comfortable with?"_

"I- I really don't know Jon." He chuckled and looked at him. "Remember this is all new to me, I have no clue what I'm doing." He bit his lip and leaned close to Jon's ear, "But I'm yours.

"_Right, sorry." He blushed, kissing him hard before kissing down his chest and to the base of his shaft, licking around the tip before taking him into his mouth. Jon pumped him slowly and smirked up at him._

Kevin's breath hitched as he gripped the sheets. "J-Jon." He let out a rough mix of moans and wrapped one of his hands in his hair, tugging lightly. He loved the new feelings going through him, and he tossed his head back slightly as Jon took more of his shaft into his mouth.

_Jon groaned as he felt the tug to his hair. He nearly swallowed Kevin, sucking around his shaft and rubbing circles into his thigh. He moved down to suck his tip and pumped his shaft fast, the other hand moving to cup his balls._

Kevin bit his lip in pure pleasure as he reached his climax quickly after Jon started to move faster. He panted and smirked slightly, and let one word escape his lips. "W-wow." He pulled Jon back up and kissed him passionately. "You have to show me how to do that.." He smiled, clearing up any confusion Jon might have had.

_Jon blushed, kissing him back. "Well, no better time than the present." He smirked, playing with Kevin's hair. He felt himself throb in anticipation, groaning. "I have a lot to show you, grasshopper." He joked. "For now, get between my legs."_

Kevin smiled and did as he was told, positioning himself between Jon's legs. He looked at him innocently and smirked. "Now what master?"

_Jon chuckled. "Well, put your lips around my head and suck for a bit, swirl your tongue around a-and all that, and wrap your hand around my shaft and pump it." He said, sitting up and putting Kevin's hand around his shaft and moving it for him, whimpering. "Just go like that f-for a while. If you feel_ comfortable enough, you can move your mouth up further and do the same thing." Jon laid back, taking slow, deep breaths.

Kevin nodded, and before he knew it, he was sucking Jon's hard on. He was actually enjoying it and didn't find it weird that he was giving his first blowjob. He continued to do what he was told, until he was comfortable, and he took even more of Jon in. Did he forget to mention he didn't have a gag reflex? He shrugged as he swirled his tongue around the head and the shaft going faster and faster, enjoying the control that he had over him.

_Jon gripped at the sheets, moaning and rocking his hips up. For his first time, Kevin did pretty well at this. He felt himself throb in the wetness of his mouth, groaning and rocking into him more. "Damn Kev…My goodness…" He whimpered, gripping at Kevin's hair and tugging. _

Kevin smiled and took all of Jon in his mouth, getting turned on at just how hard his hair was being tugged. He let out a soft moan and smirked when Jon reacted. He made sure that all of Jon was in his mouth before he did what Jon did, and took his balls and started massaging them loving how Jon was putty in his hands.

_Jon panted as he felt Kevin take him in whole. He came hard without warning, bucking up and gripping his hair. "Fuck, fuck, Kev!" He said, whimpering as he came down from his climax._

Kevin felt the liquid enter his mouth and he swallowed effortlessly and smiled. "So… did I do well?" He chuckled and laid down next to Jon, breathless and happy to finally do something right. He stroked Jon's hair and kissed his cheek.

_Jon nodded and smiled at him, pulling him close by the waist. "You did fantastic. I'm kinda surprised you did what you did, though. I wasn't expecting it." He smirked. "I can show you more stuff later on, if you're still interested, but that's all up to you. I enjoyed being the center of someone's attention for once, as weird and egotistical as it sounds."_

He smiled and pulled the blanket over them. "I'm what you call…spontaneous." He chuckled and nodded, eager to learn more. "I'd like that a lot actually, and no, that doesn't sound egotistical at all. People should get the attention they deserve, and you my dear, deserve it."

_A smile smile crept onto his face and kissed his forehead. "You, my dear, are adorable. Whenever you wanna know, just tell me." He said, smoothing back Kevin's hair. "I don't wanna push you, especially if you're questioning your sexuality and all that, it can be scary and new and all that."_

He nodded and smiled. "It's interesting…I've never felt this way before. I like it." He cuddled up closer to Jon, a homey feeling creeping over his body. "It's like… like I belong here or something… It's scary… but it's invigorating."

"_I'm glad I can be with you through it." Jon said, feeling Kevin's breath against his chest. "It's all gonna feel a little new, but it's worth it, I promise." He smiled, wrapping a leg around his subconsciously._

Kevin laid in silence for a minute, listening to his heart beat. "So… where does this leave us?" He looked up at Jon curiously and smiled as he kissed his chest softly.

"_Wherever you'd like it to leave us, Kevin. I'm fine with whatever." Jon smiled, kissing his hair. "I don't want you to get hate from everyone or something. You don't deserve that."_

"I don't care anymore Jon.." He smiled. "I mean. I actually felt happy tonight. Singing, drinking, kissing, having a good time… It was amazing." He smiled and traced a pattern on his chest absentmindedly. "I can get over the jeers and stuff if it comes down to it. I just.. I don't know." He laughed and sighed at the same time.

_Jon smiled. "I had a great time tonight, too, you have no idea. I actually felt like someone cared about me." He said, looking at Kevin. "What don't you know, though?" Jon asked, concern in his eyes._

"I just… I don't know how to say it.. Like to tell everyone.. _hey I'm Kevin McHale, I'm bisexual, and I really want to date Jon…_Oh snap. I said the last part out loud didn't I?" He laughed and propped himself up on his elbow, so he could face him better. "I do feel attracted to you though… strongly attracted… like if I see you with someone else, I'm going to get highly jealous." He laughed and sighed. "I know you just got out of a commitment with Chord though."

"_It takes a lot of courage to come out and say that to someone, but if you need me, I'll be here." Jon smiled, blushing. "I feel honored that you'd feel that about me, Kev. We should feel this out first before we put a label on it."_

He nodded and smiled. "We should. Take things one step at a time." He chuckled and yawned and shut his eyes slightly. "Will you still be here in the morning..?"

_Jon nodded, offering up a tired smile and a kiss to his forehead. "Of course I will." He said, yawning and closing his eyes. _


End file.
